


A gift and a curse

by Melime



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Community: femslashficlets, Drabble, F/F, Vampire Laura Hollis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 01:41:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10843860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime
Summary: Carmilla gave Laura the gift of a new life.





	A gift and a curse

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Português brasileiro available: [Um presente e uma maldição](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10843890) by [Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf)



> Written for the [femslashficlets](http://femslashficlets.dreamwidth.org/) community, challenge #054 - gift.

Carmilla gave Laura the only thing she had left to give, and it was a gift and a curse, but it meant not losing her, that was all that mattered. She didn’t intend to turn Laura, but she didn’t have a choice, and Laura would have an eternity to forgive her if needed be. It was better than the alternative, better than letting her die just because she always tried her best to save everyone. Carmilla saved her, Carmilla had to save her, she would always save her, because she loved Laura, and her love was the truest of gifts.


End file.
